Mutant Growth Hormone
Banshee, The Bullet, Diamond, I.G.H., M.G.H., MGH, MGN, "Steroids for powers", Superhuman Growth Hormone, X-Hormone Mutagen | Model = | Version = | LeadDesigner = X-Gene | AdditionalDesigners = Dr. Henry McCoy PhD | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Naturally occurring hormone produced within Homo superior and other genetically enhanced individuals | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Tom Sutton | First = Amazing Adventures Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = Discovery The first person known to have isolated Mutant Growth Hormone was biochemist Dr. Henry McCoy, PhD while working for the Brand Corporation on Long Island. McCoy was attempting to develop a serum that would act as a catalyst for activating latent mutations. However, he was forced to consume an experimental version of his serum to protect his discovery from industrial spies. This drug made McCoy grow fur all over his body and turned his ears, canine teeth, and nails into more pronounced and sharpened forms. It also provided him with enhanced senses and a greater healing factor. Dealers and Users Years later, an unknown party provided a crowd with an experimental drug that gave them powers similar to some popular super-humans such as Thor, Cyclops, or Daredevil. The drug also made them extremely aggressive. Iron Man managed to control the situation. It is, however, unclear if this was exactly a release of MGH, or a similar drug. Stephen Strange, the man who would later become the hero Doctor Strange, used MGH from street dealers to try and control the pain in his hands after disfiguring them in a car accident. The MGH reached prominence when the mutate crimelord, Owl began refining his own genetic material to obtain a drug he could sell, trying to build a new criminal empire with the profits. Daredevil stopped him. The Vanisher sold MGH on the black market until he was stopped by the X-Men. strung out with her "boyfriend", Denny Haynes]] discovered Patriot injecting Mutant Growth Hormone]] At one point, Mattie Franklin, the third Spider-Woman, fell in with and was abducted by a man named Denny Haynes. For weeks, Haynes kept Mattie high and sedated while harvesting her blood and tissue from a wound on her back. While strung out, Mattie entered the apartment of Jessica Jones, but quickly fled before she could be questioned. After the encounter, Jones began investigating Mattie's disappearance. Jones was able to rescue and return Mattie to her foster parents, the Jamesons, after a team-up with Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman. The Young Avenger, Patriot was a regular user of MGH. Having no superpowers, he lied to his friends and teammates, claiming to have inherited his grandfather's powers via a blood transfusion. When his secret was revealed, Patriot was ashamed and quit the team (He later rejoined the team after receiving an actual blood transfusion from his grandfather that did give him the powers of a true Super Soldier). The Runaways and the New Avengers found some evidence of the superhero, Cloak, beating his partner, Dagger, which landed her in the hospital. However, after chasing Cloak, they discovered that the attack had been performed by orderly Reginald Mantz who mimicked Cloak's power with MGH. At some point, the TV documentary show 60 Minutes ran an episode about MGH. Civil War During the Civil War, Wolverine discovered that the super-villain Nitro used MGH to increase his power level, which allowed him to annihilate Stamford, Connecticut. It was revealed that his provider was none other than Walter Declun, the CEO of Damage Control, using Nitro to generate damages in order to create contracts for his business. Post M-Day While trying to reverse the effects of M-Day which robbed most of the world's mutants of their powers and X-Genes, Beast and Bishop shook down an MGH dealer, Charlie Hustle, to obtain active MGH samples. Unfortunately, they discovered like most mutants, most MGH lost its viability (Hustle possessed only viable samples of Whirlwind, which he sold for a fortune). Utopia/Dark X-Men To convince Weapon Omega to join the Dark X-Men, Norman Osborn affected a building site and a school with MGH gas, making all humans in those areas become temporary mutants, and possible targets for Omega's powers. According to a conversation between Dark Beast and Norman, they had many active MGH samples left, and the resources to make it again. During the Fear, a few drug dealers used MGH on themselves to mimic the strength, size, and aura of Natives Americans devils to create a clash between the natives and their white neighbors. They were defeated by the American Eagle. The origin of this MGH is unknown. Madripoor Not long after Dazzler accepted a position as Mutant Liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D., she was abducted by Mystique. Mystique masquerade as Dazzler while keeping the real Dazzler comatose on Madripoor and harvesting MGH from her for months. She was eventually rescued by Magneto. During a training session, Emma Frost took young Jean Grey to Madripoor to break up Blob's MGH smuggling ring. American Kaiju Todd Ziller was a volunteer in the new Super-Soldier process. They could not recreate the serum so they used existing transformative substances. The final result included Gamma enhancements, Mutant Growth Hormone, Pym Particles, and the Connors Formula. The resulting application of the serum in Ziller's body turned him into a giant reptile similar to Godzilla, for which he was given the alias of "American Kaiju." Magneto ... purchasing some of Diamondback's I.G.H.]] At some point, M.G.H. became known as I.G.H.. General Information Origin Mutant Growth Hormone (often abbreviated as MGH) is a naturally occurring hormone produced within Homo superior and genetically altered superhumans. This hormone can be extracted and isolated. While it is most of the time extracted from mutants, it can also be extracted/synthesized from other super-powered individuals, but the source of their superpowers must alter their genetic make-up. For example, the Owl or Spider-Woman are not mutants, but their powers come from genetic mutations, and they were both used as MGH sources. Recently, it appears to be derived from Inhumans and is often referred to as I.G.H. Effects The MGH is a drug having effects on the superhuman capacities of the users and varies according to the user' initial abilities. MGH is known to be highly addictive especially in baseline humans, and a known side effect of MGH use is increased aggression. On Humans When used by baseline humans, will result what's known as a "temporary genetic shift". In other words, it temporarily grants super powers like flight, fire breath, teleportation, or increased strength to its users. Most of the time, the powers are duplicates of those belonging to the donor, but results are known to vary. On Mutants and Other Metahumans When MGH is used by a mutant or a metahuman, it increases the powers they already possess. It was described by Nitro as "steroids for powers". In a related but different way, Magneto had an MGH chemist produce for him a refined MGH of his own DNA, in order to grant him a higher level of power. It is unclear if Magneto looked for the power-granting or the power-boosting effects of his own MGH. On Depowered Mutants Blob, a depowered mutant, had his own powers (temporarily) restored thanks to Dazzler's MGH. Is it possibly an explanation related to an author error for having Blob repowered (Question to Tom Brevoort) Methods of Use MGH is most commonly available in tablet or capsule forms for oral ingestion. However, MGH can also be made available in a liquid form for intramuscular injection or a gaseous form for inhalation. In House of M reality, MGH is used on vegetables, and those produces are recommended in order to obtain mutant offspring and are said to encourage a healthy gene stock. Legal Status MGH is an illegal drug. Possession, trade and consumption is completely illegal in the United States. Other countries have passed similar laws. List of Dealers and Users Sources * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Magneto * Nekra Sinclair * Owl (Leland Owlsley) * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) Dealers * Black Cat's Gang ** Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ** Hammerhead (Joseph) ** Roman * Brotherhood in Madripoor ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) ** Erg * Charlie Hustle * Denny Haynes * Diamondback (Willis Stryker), under the name of Diamond * Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Owl (Leland Owlsley) * Pusher Man * Vanisher (Telford Porter) * Walter Declun, CEO of Damage Control * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) Users :Please find here the list of MGH users. | Notes = * On Earth-807128, Natalie X was enhanced using "Superhuman Growth Hormone". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Banshee * Xperience * Kick * Heat Pills * Hyde Formula }} Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Young Avengers Equipment